After All This Time!
by Damon'sHumanity
Summary: JessicaxMike! AU-ish one-shot! full summary inside R&R! Rated T for mild cursing!


**Twilight fic. About Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. AU-ish. Dedicated to Skittles08 and XxIcyDragonessxX for being my two favorite reviewers of my other Twilight fic: I Miss You. Now on to my work of sheer genius! (Haha, lol! JK! I'm not AS conceited as our dear friend Rosalie! ;P)**

**Jessica's POV:**

Oh my God! Mike Newton finally asked me out on a DATE! I've been waiting for this blissful moment for thirteen years. That's right, _thirteen agonizing years._ I've known Mike Newton since we were both five years old. The first day I saw him, I knew I liked him. We met at Forks Elementary School, at the playground, in the sandbox.

_Flashback:_

_Mike, the cute boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles, was sitting in the sandbox trying to dump sand in Eric's hair. I straightened out my red jumper, fluffed my curls, and walked over to them. By the time I had made my way over to them, Mike had snatched up the bucket and successfully poured it on top of poor Eric's head. I laughed at the sight. Mike turned to look at me, while Eric ran away to tattle on Mike and me to Ms. Baker. _

"_Hiya. My name's Jessica Stanley." I smiled. I plopped down beside him in the sandbox._

"_Hi. My name's Michael Newton. But just call me Mike. Wanna hide with me from Ms. Baker so I don't get in trouble?"_

"_Sure." I agreed eagerly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the slide. We both fit underneath it and we hid there awhile. When it was time to go in, Tyler Crowley who had spotted us, walked casually over to the slide and whispered, _

"_The coast is clear guys. You can come out now, okay?" then he got in line to leave. Mike let go of my hand and we got in the back of the line silently. Ms. Baker never got onto Mike or me about our fun, and Eric's hair stayed super funny looking all day! HAHA!!!_

_End Flashback._

I sighed. That was the beautiful day that Mike Newton and I became best friends. We stayed friends throughout everything we've been through, but eventually I wanted more.

In middle school when Angela Weber (my best -girl- friend) moved to Forks, Mike had a small crush on her. I was jealous and mean to her and she never did anything wrong. Hell, she didn't even like him back. In eighth grade, she started going out with Ben Cheney and they are STILL together. But when she publicly showed her affection for Ben, Mike got over her. Then we became best (girl) friends.

In tenth grade, I was sure that he liked me, but I was unsure that I liked him. Because, in tenth grade, the _Cullens_ moved to Forks. There were three REALLY cute guys. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Emmett was with that supermodel-like bitch, Rosalie, and Jasper was with that pretty girl who's name was... Alice, I think. She always seemed strange to me, because she seemed like some kind of hyper pixie or something.

And then there was Edward, the super fine _single one_! I flirted with him a lot but he usually ignored me. I finally gave up and my crush for Mike was back by eleventh grade. Unfortunately, his was gone because there was a new girl that had caught his eye. Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter, had moved in with her dad permanently. The little klutzilla had managed to score _the_ (un-scorable) _Edward Cullen. _I have to admit, if I looked past my partial jealousy, I was impressed. So, senior year, my ultimate goal was achieved. Mike Newton, otherwise known as football jock hottie, finally liked me. Ahh!!!

"Jessica? Jess? Uh, it's okay if you wanna say no." Mike said, blushing with embarrassment. I blinked rapidly. Apparently, I still hadn't replied.

"N-no Mike. I-I do want to. It's just what I've b-been waiting for, for so long that I couldn't believe it was a-actually h-happening. O-of course I'll g-go to prom with you!" I stuttered. Then, realizing what I'd just admitted to my not-so-secret-crush-anymore, I blushed deeply. His eyes widened and his eyebrows raised.

Oh my god, he doesn't feel the same way! I just humiliated myself! OH NO!!! SHIT!!! I screamed in my head.

"Really?" he asked, grabbing my hand. I nodded sheepishly, confirming his question.

"Yes!" he said. Then, he kissed my cheek and walked to the center of the cafeteria, holding my hand. He raised it with his and announced,

"Hey everybody! I'm going out with the most awesome girl in the WHOLE school! Jessica Stanley! Whoo-hoo! And I'm even taking her to our Senior Prom!" everyone applauded.

Then, Angela and a very different looking Bella came over to give me congratulatory hugs. Angela hugged me tightly and Bella gave me a light squeeze, wow she must be sick or something. She is more pale than usual and her skin is SO cold. **(heh-llo! wink, wink! nudge, nudge! Bella got changed during senior year if you didn't get that! ;P HAHA!)** Oh well, I REALLY DON'T CARE becuase I'm FINALLY going out with MIKE! OMG x 100!!!!

**Alright I know this one was totally short, but it was a one-shot that just popped into my head. I hope you all liked it! (Especially Skittles08 and XxIcyDragonessxX!) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I love reviews!**

**Luv ya, ~(AlphaxQueen) Kayla :) **


End file.
